jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Lower Pirate Island
''Pirate: "Hurry up, you worthless cur! We've been waiting for dinner for over an hour!" '' :''Pirate Cheung: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Your brothers inside made me clean up their chicken bones. I came as soon as I finished, but in my haste I tripped and fell down the stairs!" '' :''Pirate: "I'm tired of your excuses, you useless bag of dung! You think we should take pity on you just because you used to be one of us?" '' :–The opening conversation between two pirates when you first arrive on the island Arrival The Lower Pirate Island '''is where you start when Ru the Boatswain takes you for a trip on his barge. You will have to fight your way through several groups of pirates as you head for the exit leading to the '''Pirate Workshop area. Ru waits at point 1 '''to take you back to Tien's Landing should you ever need to. Opening Cutscene A short distance from where you arrive, you will witness some pirates making fun of one of their slaves, who later turns out to be a former pirate by the name of Cheung. A slave can be seen sweeping the dock throughout the cutscene. A Spirit Font is located to your right. Meditating there will fully replenish your character's Body and Chi. Help Out Cheung After being ridiculed by the pirates, '''Cheung '''will sneak off and make plans to get back at them. You will find him struggling to untie a rope to release a cannon suspended above the dock. Helping him may not seem like a bad idea, but don't forget the innocent slave sweeping the dock. Pulling The Rope If you decide to pull the rope, the pirates on the dock will be successfully wiped out, along with the slave. Choosing this option will earn you some Closed Fist points. Fighting The Pirates However, if you decided to leave the rope and take on the pirates instead, you will spare the slave's life, but earn no Open Palm points. The slave will thank you for saving him, then runs off. Information - Courtesy Of Cheung After dealing with the pirates either way, Cheung will compliment you on your tactics and then proceed to give you some extra information on Gao the Greater, the Lotus Assassins and what else to expect while you're on the island. Test Your Mettle Walk along the dock until you reach a platform with seven pirates blocking your way. You will have to fight them all before you can be on your way. It is recommended that you use area attacks to prevent yourself being overwhelmed by their superior numbers. On the same platform, a scrollstand can be found. The text on it is entitled '''The History of Flight, Volume 1. Smash the vase to obtain 200 silver pieces and a random essence gem (such as a Gem of Evil Thought '''followers of the '''Way of the Closed Fist '''can use this gem: [[Mind] +2, Intuition +2] or an '''Inferior Intuition Gem [Intuition +2]). Also, a Focus Shrine is located at the far end of the platform. Meditating at it will fully replenish your character's Focus. Help In Unexpected Places Follow the path to the slave pens and watch a brief cutscene. When the cutscene ends, you must fight four pirates with the help of a stranger in blue. After the battle, he will introduce himself as Sky, and explain that he has similar motives to you. Because of this, he will help you open the security door to the next section of the base. After that, he will vanish. Yeung Yifong (the woman you met on the bridge not far from your camp in Tien's Landing) was among the slaves that Sky rescued. She will tell you that he daughter, Fuyao, has been taken to the upper levels of the pirate base and will ask you to save her. Salvage the bones that can be found in this area for a small pile of silver. The Upper Levels Four pirates await you on the other side of the security door. When they have been defeated, open the chest (careful, it's trapped) to obtain some silver. Another Spirit Font can be found on this platform. Meditating at it will fully replenish your character's Body and Chi. Eavesdropping Ascend the stairs 'til you come to the side of a building. Your character will automatically move closer and listen in on the conversation going on within. Gao the Greater '''will unintentionally reveal to you some information about the situation on the pirate island, the Imperial City among other things. When the cutscene ends, Gao will have left to mourn the loss of his son; Gao the Lesser. Kang The Mad Entering the building automatically triggers a cutscene where several pirates begin to approach you. Before they can attack, Kang will throw an explosive that sets some of them on fire. When the cutscene ends, you will only have to do battle with four. After the battle, '''Kang will tell you of the Marvelous Dragonfly, a flyer he has been working on. He promises that if you stage a "combat-related accident for Gao", he will get the Dragonfly '''up and running and fly you away from the island. Open the chest in this area to recieve 175 silver pieces and an '''Inferior Intimidation Gem (Intimidation +2). Activating the lever will drop the small bridge along the western side of the building. Pirates, Pirates And More Pirates Go up the stairs until you reach another platform. Four pirates will be waiting for you, and you'll have to fight them. Looting the chest will earn you a generous amount of silver. Fuyao Enter the cave ahead to find some pirates, Fuyao and Lordling Lun. After a brief cutscene, you will have the do battle with the pirates. When they have been defeated, Lun will plea bargain with you. This leaves you with a few options. Open Palm Option If you say that Fuyao is not for sale, you will recieve Open Palm points. (On the PC version, if you choose this option you will get Iron Palm '-' The Forge. Closed Fist Options If you let her fight for your freedom, you will recieve Closed Fist points. (On the PC version, this option will also earn you Iron Palm - The Forge. However, if you choose to sell Fuyao as your own property instead, you will gain even more Closed Fist points, extra silver but less experience. (On the PC version, if you choose this option you will get Fang of the Viper. Choose carefully, as the outcome of this encounter decides if you unlock the Iron Palm or Viper combat style later in the game. Final Battle Exit the cave and ascend the stairs to the last platform where four pirates are trying to figure out why Gao was so upset when he ran past earlier. Interrupt their conversation by attacking and defeating them all. Walk up the ramp to access the Pirate Workshop.